


This Bitch Akumatized, YEET!

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 24 Light, F/M, Love at First Sight, yeet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 24 LightJason meets the miraculous team
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	This Bitch Akumatized, YEET!

"Hold up," Ladybug said, picking up Chat Noir, "We have to get this akuma and then we'll talk." 

She threw her partner a ridiculous length, "Yeet!" 

If you could see his eyes, Red Hoods would have widened in surprise, "Damn, how light is this kid?" 

….. 

"... Really? Tell me more." Damian said, back at the Cave, where Jason was recapping his meeting with the Paris heroes. 

Tim's head snapped to look at him, "Oh my god! He's interested in another person. It must be true love." 

Damian glared at his brother and threw one of his less lethal swords at him. Little did he know Tim was right. 


End file.
